Acceptance
by CerberAsta
Summary: Link faces the end as only the Hero of Time can.


_**Acceptance...

* * *

**_

_**Normally, I don't do one-shots on my own accord. However, the idea just popped into my head, so I went with it. It's pretty short, but I don't really care.**_

_**This is set in Ocarina of Time, but it has mention of a lot of the Zelda games.

* * *

**_

_**Kokiri Forest...

* * *

**_

An old man walked through the forest. He had no cane, and in fact, he stood upright with all the posture of a young man. He had an air about him that commanded respect. He walked through the various Kokiri, a few of whom stopped to stare.

"Hello there Mido," the old man said to a recognizable face.

"Who are you, old-timer?" Mido demanded.

"Oh... no one you'd recognize," the old man smirked.

Mido "hmph"ed and walked back to his house. The other Kokiri stared for a few seconds longer, then turned back to their work, of sorts.

The man jumped over a few platforms to get passed the water with relative ease and continued down the path. A few of the Kokiri noted that, but continued their business.

_**

* * *

The Great Deku Tree...

* * *

**_

The old man walked up to a large tree in a clearing. Nothing was behind it. The Great Deku Sprout had risen up and taken over the clearing. The old Deku Tree had given into time.

"Hello, Great Deku Tree," the old man said, kneeling.

"Ahhh. Hello Link," the Deku Tree boomed.

It was indeed Link. His hair had grown white and long, and he had a beard, but he still wore the garb he wore those many years ago.

"I have come to tell you of what's happening in Hyrule," Link started.

"I know of it well. I can feel the Earth cry out in sorrow, I feel its pain, and I know its source," the Deku Tree said.

"Then you know of my plight. Will my questions be answered?" Link asked.

"I... I do not know. I have never been with the Hero of Time at that point. Nor have any of my predecessors," the Deku Tree answered.

"Thank you for everything you have done for me, O Great Deku Tree," Link said, bowing.

The Deku Tree gave off a pleased air.

"I have you to thank, Link, as many countless have told you," the Deku Tree boomed.

Link bowed once more, pulled out the Kokiri Sword, and stabbed into the ground before the Deku Tree.

"As a symbol of the alliance between the three, I give this back to you... along with the Kokiri Emerald," Link said, holding out the sacred jewel.

The sacred jewel vanished as the Deku Tree took it, gratefully.

"Thank you once more, Link, Hero of Time," the Deku Tree said.

Link only nodded as he walked out of the Kokiri Forest. Just outside he found his horse, Epona. It obviously wasn't the one he had rode when he was in the war against Ganon, but he always named his horse after Epona, in her honor. He mounted her and shot off for the next stop before the Time.

_**

* * *

Goron Village...

* * *

**_

Link paced down the many stairs, slowly. It was growing nearer. But he had to know. Soon he reached the chambers and pulled out his Ocarina, on which he played the old tune, Saria's Song. The door opened, and he walked in the room to see the son of Darunia, Link. For a lack of confusion, he'll be called Darunia's Link.

"Hello, brother!" Darunia's Link immediately bellowed upon seeing Link.

"Hello, brother," Link said in return, gently hugging his Goron "brother".

"So, what's on your mind, coming up here at your age?" Darunia's Link asked, scratching his head.

"I have artifacts I need to return. The Goron's Ruby." Link said, holding it up.

Darunia's Link smiled as he pocketed it, "Thank you. Thank you for King Dodongo, Volvagia, and for the Ruby. And don't worry, it won't be eaten."

The two chuckled lightly.

"Now, I have something to ask. Will my questions be answered at the Time?" Link asked.

Darunia's Link's smile faded as he looked down, "I'm sorry Link. I don't know."

Link nodded, sadly, and turned around.

"I wish you luck on your quest, brother," Darunia's Link said, waving.

Link waved back, "Good luck as chieftain."

Link mounted Epona and sped off for the next stop. He hardly had any time left.

_**

* * *

Zora's Domain...

* * *

**_

A young woman sat on the throne as Link approached.

"Hello Link," the woman greeted.

"Hello, Ruto," Link greeted back.

Again, this was obviously not the same Ruto. The original king had passed on, and Ruto had become a Sage. It was necessary to find a new queen. The new queen took on the name of their previous princess in honor of her.

"What brings you here in your condition? The water tells me you are not well," Ruto asked.

"I have some things to deliver to you," Link explained.

He laid down the Iron Boots and Zora's Tunic at Ruto's feet. He then stood straight and held out Zora's Sapphire. Ruto took it gratefully, a tear in her eye.

"Thank you Link. You've given us so much... And we've hardly been of any help at all," Ruto said.

"That's not true. The Zoras have provided me with so much. I couldn't have gotten into the Temple of Time without your help," Link replied, stepping down.

"Is this good-bye... for the last time?" Ruto inquired.

Link pondered the question a moment, "...I'm afraid it is."

Ruto sighed, "Then goodbye. And thank you, Link. Thank you."

Link merely nodded and walked out of the domain and mounting Epona once more.

_**

* * *

Hyrule Castle...

* * *

**_

Link had no trouble getting passed the guards. Old or not, he was still recognized as the Hero of Time. He made it into the grotto where he first met Zelda. Lo and behold, there she was, sitting down in the middle of it all.

"I knew you'd be here, Link," Zelda said, barely above a whisper.

Link sat down beside her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"You always did," he replied, smiling.

Zelda looked up at him and smiled back. The smile faded quickly, however.

"You know it's coming. You feel it, too," Link said.

"Yes. I do. But I have accepted it. Have you?" Zelda asked.

"No. But then again, how can I? I have so many questions left unanswered. What will happen next? What happened before this? What will become of me?" Link answered and asked, getting up.

Zelda got up with him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"You shouldn't worry. It will come in due time," she comforted.

Link nodded and turned to her.

"I know. Goodbye, Zelda. May Hyrule prosper," he said, barely above a whisper.

He pulled out the Ocarina of Time and handed it to her. Zelda hesitated, but when she looked back at Link, she took it.

He walked out passed the guards on one final errand. He rode on Epona to Lon Lon Ranch, where he left her. He did not go in and chat with Malon, as he wanted to. The Time was upon him.

_**

* * *

Hyrule Field...

* * *

**_

He reached the top of a large hill and scanned the horizon. A familiar sight brought tears to his eyes.

"Navi?" he asked.

The fairy made a small ringing sound as it flew over to him.

"I'll be with you, Link! Always!" Navi declared.

"Thank you... old friend," Link whispered.

Link got down on his knees and looked out. Images flashed in his head as twilight poured over him.

The Dark Wizard Aignham laughing as Zelda disappeared.

Three other Links looking at each other in confusion.

He saw a wolf calling him for training.

He saw himself as a wolf.

He saw a gigantic four-legged monster that sent chills up and down his spine. Ganon.

Ganondorf with some sort of bizarre sword and a wound that poured light.

The dark wizard Zant summoning up the light spirit which fired off light into... no.

_Her. _Midna.

Malon.

Ruto.

Zelda.

Saria.

_Midna_.

He had so many connections with so many people. And yet he had none. The Hero of Time can not afford them.

He has three duties.

Protect Zelda.

Protect the Triforce.

Defeat any evil, whether it be Ganon, Vaati, Majora, or _anyone_.

He must continue that quest, with the Triforce of Courage glowing brightly. Link felt the rays of twilight and its magic seep into him. The Time was coming. He knew everything that had happened and everything that would happen. He accepted it.

And he was at peace as he slipped into the void.


End file.
